Para Você eu Digo Sim
by Mila B
Summary: Continuação de "Agora Só Falta Você". Ok, Harry está namorando com o deus do sexo, Draco Malfoy. O problema é que ele está deixando o namorado na abstinência. E isso não pode resultar em nada bom.


**Para Você eu Digo Sim**

Seus últimos meses haviam sido uma grande loucura. Mas principalmente os últimos dois meses, já que esse era o número exato de tempo em que estava namorando Draco Malfoy. Sessenta dias, duas horas e – Harry olhou para o relógio de pulso – quarenta e dois minutos.

Não que estivesse contando.

A verdade é que Harry tinha quase certeza de que o namoro estava chegando ao fim.

Mesmo depois de precisarem aguentar os surtos de Pansy e Daphne quando elas chegaram ao hospital, no dia seguinte à surra homérica que Harry recebera, e encontraram Draco inclinado sobre a cama do quarto beijando o moreno na boca; ou as troças dos rapazes que, ainda hoje, achavam estranho imaginar os dois juntos e deixavam isso bem claro através de piadinhas sacanas que Draco ignorava com um revirar de olhos, enquanto Harry virava um pimentão ao ouvi-las; enfim, mesmo depois de tudo isso, Harry sentia que o namoro não chegaria nem ao menos aos três meses que, diziam, era época de crise para qualquer casal de apaixonados.

E Harry sabia que era sua culpa. Porque Draco era um rapaz alto, atraente e rico de dezenove anos que gostava de sexo.

Gostava _muito_ de sexo.

Mas que estava há, no mínimo, sessenta dias, duas horas e – Harry olhou novamente para o relógio de pulso – quarenta e cinco minutos sem sexo.

E era tudo culpa sua.

E agora ele entraria na faculdade em questão de dias, ao passo que Harry continuaria no Lydon para seu segundo ano de High School. O loiro iria morar na universidade, dividindo o quarto com Blaise, que também entrara em Cambridge, e Harry simplesmente não tinha _dúvidas_ de que a distância e a abstinência fariam com que Draco o traísse, e com razão.

Harry suspirou longamente e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, amaldiçoando sua insegurança enquanto observava o namorado conversar com Astoria perto do mar. As férias de verão estavam acabando, e ele e os amigos decidiram ir para a praia na costa leste gastar a última semana de férias. Harry a princípio achara a ideia ótima, mas agora queria apenas ir embora o mais rápido possível. Como odiava sentir todo aquele ciúme de Draco.

Mas como poderia não sentir se a cada dois segundos alguma garota se jogava em cima dele?

E a situação piorara desde que a irmã de Daphne voltara da Alemanha há um mês, onde ela estivera cursando um internato só para meninas, e chegara à conclusão de que Draco era o amor de sua vida e que faria de tudo para conquistá-lo. Não que ela houvesse verbalizado tal disparate em alto e bom tom, mas todas as atitudes dela falavam por si só.

Bem, ao menos ela não parecia ter qualquer tipo de pudor ou acanhamento...

"Você deveria simplesmente acabar com toda essa sua vergonha e transar logo com ele." Disse de repente e com descaso Daphne, que passava protetor nos braços doentiamente brancos que já começavam a ficar avermelhados pelo sol.

Harry se engasgou com a própria saliva e olhou-a indignado.

Daphne era sua melhor amiga. Talvez entre todos que estavam ali hoje: Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Theodore, Aimee, Gregory, Astoria e Daphne – ela fosse a pessoa com quem mais se dava bem. Todos eram amigos naquele grupo, mas havia uma conexão única entre ele e a garota de longos cabelos loiro-claros e belos olhos azul-céu. Isso sem contar o corpo de dar inveja à praticamente toda a população feminina do planeta.

"O que foi? Vocês já não transaram naquela noite da festa, não transaram? Aquela em que todos nós achamos que você tinha se divertido com a Cho Chang?" Ela perguntou astutamente, e Harry agradeceu por os dois estarem um pouco mais afastados do resto do grupo. Ninguém além dela sabia dessa informação. Também não sabiam que Harry e Draco não haviam transado durante todo aquele tempo, e o moreno suspeitava que isso não fosse algo que o namorado gostaria de admitir aos quatro ventos.

"Sim, mas..." Harry tentou articular, mas a loira ergueu a mão com um ar solenemente impedindo-o de continuar.

"Aí você fica nessas, morrendo de insegurança porque está privando o Draquinho de noites tórridas de amor e sexo e se remoendo de ciúmes quando vê ele conversando com alguma garota." Ela indicou com a cabeça a cena que Harry estivera fulminando com o olhar havia alguns segundos. Harry trincou os dentes quando Astoria tocou Draco no braço e se inclinou para perto dele com uma risada fácil.

Respirou fundo tentando manter o controle.

"Eu estava bêbado aquela noite." Falou esfregando os braços, o vento da praia de repente deixando seus pelos arrepiados. Sempre acontecia quando se lembrava do corpo do loiro cobrindo o seu, da respiração quente dele em seu pescoço.

Estremeceu enquanto Daphne bufava.

"Harry, todo mundo sabe que você é provavelmente uma das pessoas mais tímidas do universo, mas você tem que vencer essa vergonha. Um namoro sem sexo não dura por muito tempo não! Convenhamos, amor sem sexo é amizade." Ela deu de ombros. "Já é incrível que Draco esteja tanto tempo em abstinência. A mão dele já deve estar criando calo." Daphne ponderou pensativa, inclinando a cabeça para o lado ao olhar para o loiro a alguns metros de distância.

"Daphne!" Harry exclamou engolindo a risada e balançando a cabeça. Daphne olhou-o inocentemente, e Harry voltou a suspirar. "Você tem absoluta razão, mas... eu apenas... travo quando está perto de acontecer, meu coração dispara, o ar me falta, e quando eu vejo estou correndo para longe dele. Eu sou patético." O moreno abaixou a cabeça escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Daphne acariciou os cabelos negros molhados pela água do mar e mais rebeldes do que nunca, parecendo-se com algas pretas e contorcidas.

"Ah, bobinho. Você está tão apaixonado." Ela cantarolou, fazendo com que Harry soltasse uma leve risada por trás das mãos.

"Eu odeio a sua irmã." Admitiu em um lamento em seguida. "Eu sinto vontade de arrancar os peitos dela fora no mínimo umas cinco vezes ao dia."

"Ah, ela é uma vadia loira."Daphne concordou enquanto acenava para um garoto que passava por eles e a olhara com um sorriso de flerte. "Mamãe sempre diz que eu não sou um bom exemplo para a minha irmãzinha. Por isso mandou Astoria para o internato na Alemanha, mas eu acho que não adiantou de muita coisa, se quer minha opinião." Ela suspirou voltando a olhar para Harry.

"Mas você não é uma vadia loira!" Harry defendeu a amiga dela própria, mas Daphne soltou uma risadinha divertida.

"Docinho, eu já transei com metade da população masculina do Lydon, e muito provavelmente teria transado com você se você não curtisse _outros_ tipos de brincadeiras." Daphne gracejou, levantando-se da esteira estendida na areia e piscando para Harry, que corara um pouquinho ao fazer uma careta. "Vem, vamos causar um pouquinho de ciúmes no seu namorado, só para variar."

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas perguntando-se o que ela estaria planejando, o que imediatamente fez soar um alarme em sua cabeça, mas aceitou a mão estendida da amiga assim mesmo.

Os garotos estavam jogando futebol na praia, e Draco estivera surfando com Aimee, prima e namorada de Theodore, que agora fora se meter no jogo. Já Pansy estava estendida em uma cadeira de praia reclinável tomando um suco de laranja enquanto troçava dos erros dos rapazes no jogo por trás de seus grandes e caros óculos-escuros. Blaise já pisara na bola e caíra de bunda no chão por duas vezes – provavelmente em suas tentativas de impressionar a morena.

Quando Draco saíra da água, Astoria fora atrás dele, e estavam já há alguns minutos conversando. Astoria ria e tocava o braço do loiro, enquanto Draco permanecia sério, parecendo quase entediado. Em bem verdade, as expressões entediadas ou impassíveis eram bastante comuns em Draco. Harry já se acostumara com elas.

Em meio a tudo isso, Daphne puxou Harry em direção a uma quadra de vôlei improvisada na areia na qual dois garotos recém haviam começado a jogar – um deles o que flertara com Daphne havia pouco.

"Eu reparei que o bonitinho de rabo de cavalo não tira os olhos de mim, mas o outro moreninho que parece ser irmão dele não tira os olhos é de _você_." Daphne falou animada, o que fez Harry travar na areia e a menina quase tropeçar para frente, uma vez que estava segurando o amigo pela mão.

"Nem pensar! Eu não vou ir ali flertar com outro cara só para atrair a atenção do Draco!" Harry exclamou um pouco alto demais, em seguida levando a mão à boca, mas felizmente ninguém pareceu ouvir suas palavras além da loira.

Daphne pareceu constrangida com sua ideia por um rápido segundo.

"É, você tem razão, é infantil e... hei, meninos! Podemos jogar com vocês?" Ela gritou a última parte, abanando a mão para os rapazes e certificando-se de que seus peitos apertados no biquíni vermelho chamativo balançassem provocativamente. Harry olhou-a perplexo e com o queixo caído e mal percebeu que ela o arrastou até perto da rede de vôlei.

"Claro!" Disse o garoto de pele bronzeada e cabelos castanho-escuros presos em rabo de cavalo descolado, sorrindo galante para a loira de corpo escultural. Daphne bateu palminhas, feliz, e Harry revirou os olhos. "Você pode fazer dupla comigo."

"Era exatamente isso que eu estava querendo!" Daphne falou inocentemente, empurrando Harry para o lado oposto da quadra onde um rapaz de porte magro, mas atlético, um tanto parecido com o outro, porém de cabelos mais curtos e olhos castanho-claros estivera jogando. Corou um pouquinho ao perceber que os olhos dele passearam por seu torso nu de maneira um tanto descarada antes que subissem para seu rosto e ele sorrisse matreiro.

"Não sou muito bom nisso." Harry foi logo avisando emburrado, desviando o olhar e fixando-o em Daphne, que ria corada de algo que o outro rapaz falava. Certo, Harry algum dia ainda descobriria como ela fazia para corar quando obviamente não estava com vergonha alguma. Ela costumava dizer que os garotos achavam bonitinho e adoravam quando uma garota ruborizava e ria sem jeito das bobagens que eles falavam.

"Tudo bem." O rapaz disse ainda com aquele sorriso. "Eu sou bom por nós dois." Ele piscou um olho, e Harry olhou-o perplexo.

'_Prepotente..._' pensou, balançando a cabeça e pensando que essa atitude o lembrava de certo loiro de olhos azul-acinzentados.

"Hei, Harry! Quero ver você pegar essa bola!" Daphne gritou do outro lado já na posição de saque. Harry soltou um resmungo de descaso, mas se arrependeu assim que a loira fez um saque do mesmo jeito que os jogadores profissionais faziam: jogando a bola para o alto e atingindo-a em cheio com a mão aberta. Harry mal teve tempo de preparar uma manchete, e no segundo seguinte a bola estava voando para longe da quadra depois de bater em um de seus braços.

Daphne soltou uma exclamação de vitória e aproveitou para pular em cima de sua dupla de vôlei, abraçando-o apertado, o que fez o rapaz ganhar um tom avermelhado nas bochechas dessa vez.

"Vai ser moleza!" Daphne exclamou debochada, ao que Harry estreitou os olhos.

"Ok, agora eu vou jogar sério." Avisou em um tom que deveria soar como uma ameaça, mas que não pareceu convencer à loira. Quando a dupla de Harry voltou com a bola, jogou-a para Daphne e deu dois tapinhas consoladores nas costas do moreno. Uma desculpa para tocá-lo.

"Mais uns minutos e você pega o jeito. Vou cuidar da sua _retaguarda_." Ele assegurou em um tom que Harry julgou como malicioso, enquanto umedecia os lábios ressecados. Harry definitivamente sentiu as bochechas queimarem e procurou pelo namorado, como se houvesse acabado de fazer algo proibido para alguém comprometido, e viu que o loiro estava agora onde ele e Daphne estiveram sentados para olhá-lo surfar enquanto conversavam. Isso, claro, antes de a loira resolver criar confusão.

Era Pansy agora quem falava com ele, mas Draco parecia não prestar muita atenção nas palavras da amiga, estando com os olhos estreitados devido ao sol forte, olhando para o jogo do qual Harry agora participava. Os cabelos dele brilhavam intensamente no sol, ondulando úmidos ao redor do rosto pontudo e simétrico devido à brisa da praia, e ele havia abaixado até a cintura a roupa preta de surfista, os músculos bem desenhados deixados à mostra. Harry se sentia um magrelo sem-graça perto dele.

O olhar dos dois se encontrou, e Harry sentiu aquele frio na barriga inconfundível de todas as vezes em que encarava o loiro tão diretamente. Sorriu de leve para o namorado com as bochechas quentes.

Será que isso era algo normal mesmo depois de dois meses de namoro?

Draco não deveria afetá-lo tanto.

**XxX**

No mínimo uns sessenta minutos já se haviam passado, e Harry realmente começara a se divertir com o jogo, apesar de ser o único ali que não sabia jogar nada. Mas ele aprendia fácil; era assim com todos os esportes que já tentara praticar: nos primeiros minutos, ele era um completo fracasso, mas, após algumas gafes, seu corpo parecia aprender sozinho como se movimentar, tornando-se desenvolto, rápido e ágil.

Quando mais novo ele se decidira pelo basquete, seu esporte favorito, mas se pegou animado com aquela partida de vôlei amador na areia da praia. Podia ver que Cedric, sua dupla, em alguns momentos exagerava na comemoração de um ponto, passando um braço por seus ombros e o apertando enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos, e coisas assim. Ou talvez ele só fosse do tipo caloroso que gostava de contato humano.

Certo, ele até podia ser caloroso, mas definitivamente queria tirar uma casquinha de Harry, que era tímido e, em muitos casos, ingênuo, mas não era idiota. Cedric o devorava com os olhos sempre que possível, e Harry olhava para o namorado, que agora estava na sombra de um quiosque conversando com Pansy e Blaise, o qual parecia ter desistido do futebol, e desejava que ele demonstrasse algum ciúme e fosse até ali arrastá-lo para longe do garoto.

Harry não vira, mas Draco deveria ter feito uma passada rápida na casa que era de praia de Sirius, onde eles ficariam pelo final de semana, pois agora já estava livre da roupa de surfista e usava apenas uma bermuda de praia.

Assoprou alguns fios de cabelo que caíam sobre seus olhos, sabendo que seu desejo era idiota, mas não conseguia refreá-lo. Draco não era dado a demonstrações públicas de afeto ou ciúmes.

"Daphne é sua namorada?" Cedric perguntou de repente, acordando Harry de sua divagação na qual Draco se levantava de rompante da areia, caminhava de maneira letal e perigosamente sexy até onde ele estava e o levava para algum lugar bem longe dali, apenas os dois.

Absolutamente, havia algo de errado com ele hoje para ficar imaginando esse tipo de coisa. Devia ser efeito do sol forte. Insolação pode causar delírios estranhos, é o que dizem.

Harry olhou para Cedric e não conseguiu se impedir de rir da pergunta, e Cedric deu de ombros, entendendo que aquilo era, obviamente, uma negativa.

"É só que, se fosse, eu diria para você ir tirá-la de perto do meu primo, ou poderia acabar com alguns chifres." Ele falou, indicando com a cabeça a cena em que Daphne pulara nas costas Sasha. Ela era tão atirada! Mas ainda assim Harry não conseguia achá-la vulgar ou mesmo pensar nela como uma completa vadia. Ele a via como alguém espontânea.

"Somos apenas amigos." Afirmou Harry encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo de leve ainda olhando com carinho para a amiga.

"Harry! Eu cansei de jogar! Eu e Sasha vamos dar uma caminhada na praia. Vejo você mais tarde." Daphne avisou, piscando para Harry e enlaçando o braço de Sasha. Harry concordou e observou-os sair para caminhar até que seu olhar parou em Cedric. Corou um pouco ao perceber que os dois haviam sido deixados sozinhos e já estava prestes a agradecer pelo jogo e então se despedir quando o rapaz se aproximou, praticamente invadindo seu espaço pessoal, o que fez Harry cambalear em falso para trás.

"Se você quiser, podemos dar uma caminhada também." Ele sugeriu, lançando uma olhada rápida para o casal que se afastava antes de voltar o rosto novamente para Harry e sorrir. "Eu adoraria te conhecer melhor; saber que outros tipos de jogos você gosta, para que time torce... Apesar de eu ser muito bom em perceber esse tipo de coisa. Eu nunca erro." O tom malicioso e o sorriso desgarrado deixaram Harry estático, sem saber o que falar.

Abriu e fechou a boca, um tanto pasmo com a atitude do outro, quando sentiu alguém segurá-lo pelo braço. Quando virou o rosto para descobrir de quem se tratava, levou um susto ao ver que era Draco. O rosto do loiro estava sério e indiferente, mas os olhos cinza estavam pregados em Cedric de uma forma não muito simpática.

"O que quer que você esteja convidando Harry para fazer – _esqueça._" Draco falou em um tom calmo e gélido, para então passar um braço pelos ombros do namorado e começar a caminhar para longe dali, levando Harry junto.

Harry, primeiramente em estado catatônico, apenas acompanhou os passos do namorado, mas então, ao conseguir absorver a cena, olhou para Draco e acabou sorrindo bobamente – ele fizera exatamente o que estivera desejando!

Draco o olhou de soslaio, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou sem deixar de caminhar. Harry balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se mais patético do que nunca – estava parecendo uma menininha indefesa que acabara de ser salva de um pervertido pelo namorado ciumento. E ainda gostara.

Mesmo assim, não conseguiu diminuir o sorriso em seu rosto: Draco também sentia ciúmes dele.

"Não é nada." Murmurou sem encarar o namorado. O loiro desviou o rosto, fixando o olhar no horizonte – o sol já estava mais baixo –, e Harry sentiu o braço de Draco escorregar por suas costas até que ele entrelaçou suas mãos.

Harry olhou para seus dedos entrelaçados com surpresa antes de erguer a cabeça para mirar o namorado com uma expressão inquiridora. Draco realmente não fazia o tipo de andar de mãos dadas por aí. Não só pelo fato de não querer chamar a atenção para os dois, mas também porque isso não era do feitio dele.

Ninguém diria que eles eram namorados apenas pela inteiração dos dois que não entre quatro paredes, pois a forma como agiam e interagiam em público permanecera praticamente a mesma de antes do início do namoro. À exceção de quando estavam apenas com os amigos, em que eles trocavam alguns toques, beijos rápidos e olhares, não passavam disso. Daphne sempre dizia que Draco, devido à educação muito rígida quando pequeno, e depois por ter sido praticamente 'abandonado' pelos pais, tornou-se alguém que raramente conseguia demonstrar seus sentimentos em gestos e palavras, ainda mais na frente dos outros.

Harry se sentia inseguro às vezes, sem saber como deveria agir perto de Draco, então, com medo de desagradá-lo, não acabava fazendo nada. Quando estavam sozinhos, era diferente, mas Harry – e como ele queria bater a cabeça na parede por isso! – não conseguia ir além de beijos e toques levemente mais ousados.

_Seriamente, como diabos Draco continua a querer namorar comigo? _Harry se questionou, perdendo o ar quando o loiro sorriu torto, parando a caminhada e puxando-o para perto.

"O que acha de darmos um mergulho?" Ele perguntou com os lábios perto da orelha de Harry, e o moreno se arrepiou todo com o tom baixo e provocante dele.

Harry umedeceu o lábio inferior antes de mordê-lo e assentir lentamente. Era uma boa ideia, já que estava todo suado e grudento por ter ficado mais de uma hora jogando vôlei embaixo do sol. Sex-appeal do momento: _zero_.

Os dois entraram no mar e mergulharam quando a água já estava pela cintura. Acabaram chegando a um banco de areia, onde podiam ficar de joelhos que a água não alcançaria o pescoço.

Draco se ajoelhou na areia e puxou Harry para seu colo.

"O que deu em você de repente?" Harry não conseguiu reprimir a pergunta e enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro. Draco inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O que quer dizer?"

"É só que..." Harry abaixou o olhar e pigarreou envergonhado. "Você nunca fez _isso _na frente dos outros."

"_Isso_?" Draco perguntou divertido. "O que exatamente _isso_ é?"

"Você sabe." O moreno revirou os olhos. "Dar as mãos, abraçar e beijar em público. Achei que não gostasse."

O loiro adquiriu uma expressão pensativa por um rápido momento, e então deu de ombros.

"É, acho que você tem razão... realmente não faço isso na frente dos outros." Ele parecia estar percebendo isso apenas agora. "Mas hoje senti vontade de fazer, então fiz." Completou com certo descaso, dando de ombros. "E no mais..." Continuou em um tom mais baixo, atraindo a atenção de Harry, que ergueu o olhar para o rosto do namorado. "Não tem ninguém nos olhando agora."

Harry estava para comentar que aquela parte da praia era mesmo um tanto parada, mas antes que pudesse verbalizar seu pensamento, Draco segurou seus cabelos e acabou com a distância entre seus lábios. Pegado completamente de surpresa, Harry ofegou precisando segurar-se aos ombros do namorado enquanto a água parecia aumentar alguns graus.

Eles haviam andado um pouco e se afastado da parte mais movimentada da praia, e estavam longe da beira, então dificilmente alguém repararia nos dois. Não que naquele momento Harry se importasse. Sentiu a outra mão do namorado passear por suas costas molhadas de forma vagarosa e suave, com carícias leves enquanto suas línguas se tocavam em um ritmo parecido: lento e sensual.

Harry já sentia o coração palpitar com força, e temeu que o loiro conseguisse escutar as batidas descontroladas. Era uma sorte que o barulho das ondas quebrando perto de onde estavam abafassem o som.

Sentia os lábios salgados e macios de Draco contra os seus, e a saliva dele derretendo em sua boca com um ligeiro sabor mentolado. Já estava suspirando completamente entregue nos braços dele quando o loiro segurou uma de suas mãos e levou-a até o membro já quase desperto dele. Harry corou e também gemeu baixinho ao ouvir Draco chamar seu nome enquanto o instigava a acariciá-lo.

"Você me deixa... _tão _excitado." Draco falou entre o beijo em um sussurro rouco, o que fez Harry quase ter uma parada cardíaca. Não só as maçãs de seu rosto, mas todo seu corpo estava pegando fogo ao sentir a ereção do loiro em sua mão.

Draco deslizou os lábios para o pescoço de Harry, começando a mordiscar e lamber a pele arrepiada e salgada, largando a mão dele e deixando que ele o masturbasse sozinho. Com um braço segurando-o fortemente pela cintura, Draco também tocou Harry entre as pernas, fazendo o moreno soltar um gemido surpreso e encostar a testa em um de seus ombros. Draco sentiu a mão dele tremer em seu membro enquanto ainda o provocava com a língua e aumentava a intensidade com que o tocava.

"Draco..." Ele chamou baixinho, seu tom quase desesperado. "Draco, espera." Ele pediu tentando se afastar, mas Draco pareceu não escutá-lo.

Harry estava sentindo de novo: a avalanche de sensações e estímulos, seu coração batendo tão forte que chegava a doer no peito, todo seu corpo trêmulo e sem forças. A vontade de sair correndo e fugir de todo aquele calor. Ele não queria fazer de novo. Não queria estragar o momento com sua maldita timidez e vergonha, com o seu pudor idiota e seu nervosismo desmesurado.

Mas no instante seguinte era exatamente isso que acontecia. Harry se levantou de supetão, afastando-se alguns passos do loiro e tentando recuperar o ar a todo custo, como se houvesse ficado minutos sem respirar. Viu seu estado excitado e se envergonhou, desviando o olhar do namorado, que permanecera sentado e apenas suspirara, quase como se esperasse por isso.

"Acho melhor voltarmos." Harry falou quase inaudível, sentindo-se completamente ridículo. Não conseguia nem mesmo encarar Draco, enquanto sua mente já começava a calcular por quanto tempo aquilo ainda duraria. O loiro perderia a paciência em algum momento, tinha certeza.

"Okay." Draco disse apenas, sem emoção, e se levantou. Foi até Harry e bagunçou os cabelos dele para então de sair do banco de areia e nadar até a praia.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior com força antes de segui-lo.

**XxX**

Já era noite e todos estavam reunidos no grande pátio da frente da casa de praia, ao redor de uma fogueira. Não estava exatamente frio, mas durante a noite costumava esfriar, e Blaise e Theodore inventaram de fazerem um círculo ao redor do fogo. Todos estavam bebendo e rindo muito enquanto Vincent – em todo seu tamanho e glória – tentava imitar um rinoceronte. O que não era muito complicado para ele, no entanto.

Estavam parecendo um bando de crianças brincando de mímica – isso se não houvesse no mínimo duas garrafas de vodka circulando por ali. Três, na verdade, já que Draco monopolizara uma apenas para ele. Harry tentara arrancar a garrafa dele quando ele começara a dar sinais de embriaguez, mas o loiro não deixou. Mesmo bêbado, ele ainda era forte.

"Eu preciso celebrar esse momento com álcool, Harry." Draco falou com a voz levemente embargada, estirado displicentemente em uma cadeira e sorrindo torto para Daphne, que acertara a mímica de Vincent e agora tentava imitar algo que Harry ainda não conseguira identificar. "É o meu último final de semana antes de entrar de fato na universidade."

"Isso se você não acabar com uma falência hepática antes." Harry revirou os olhos, assustando-se quando Draco passou o braço por seus ombros e puxou-o para perto.

"Não fale difícil quando eu estou bêbado." Reclamou mal-humorado. Harry começava a descobrir que Draco era um bêbado chato.

"Oh, os dois pombinhos abraçadinhos perto do fogo, à luz do luar." Gregory chamou a atenção dos dois com seu tom debochado. "Por favor, cuidem o barulho à noite, as paredes dessa casa são muito finas."

"Theodore e Aimee que o digam." Vincent completou a fala do amigo, arrancando risadas de quase todos, enquanto Aimee corava violentamente.

"Bom que eu e Draco temos de quem arrancar gemidos. Já vocês precisam se contentar com o bom método da mão direita." Theodore replicou rápido, sorrindo largamente e indignando os dois grandões que não haviam conseguido descolar nenhuma garota naquela semana na praia.

Aimee beliscou o braço de Theo, resmungando algo sobre ele ser muito mais barulhento do que ela. Já Harry queria apenas se enterrar na areia, uma vez que Draco fechara a cara, muito provavelmente pensando que estava na seca há semanas. E a desgraçada da Daphne ria que se acabava, provavelmente pensando a mesma coisa.

Harry fulminou-a e ela se encolheu.

"Acho que está imitando uma serpente do mar." Blaise falou de repente, acertando em cheio sabia-se lá como a mímica da loira, que bateu palminhas e deu alguns saltinhos. Ela segredou a Blaise o que ele teria de imitar, e foi-se sentar ao lado de Sasha. Oh, sim, porque Sasha e Cedric estavam ali a convite de Daphne.

Harry preferia que o convite não houvesse sido estendido a Cedric, pois o garoto continuava a lhe lançar olhares oblíquos e sugestivos. O que Draco também pareceu notar, visto que abraçou Harry de forma mais possessiva e se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido do namorado.

"Não gosto da forma como aquele cara está te encarando."

Harry teve certeza de que Draco nunca admitira isso se seu sangue não estivesse, no momento, composto de cinquenta por cento de álcool. Aquele era o dia do ciúme, pensou, experimentando uma sensação calorosa partir de seu peito e se espalhar pelo resto do corpo. E era ótimo que Draco o demonstrasse na frente de Astoria, que olhava para os dois como uma expressão nada contente – os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os olhos estreitados.

A bagunça continuou por boa parte da noite, aumentando conforme o pessoal ingeria mais álcool, e depois diminuindo quando o sono e o cansaço começaram a chegar. Em certo momento, Harry foi até a cozinha beber um pouco de água – ele era um dos únicos sóbrios por ali, uma vez que não gostava muito do gosto do álcool e se arriscara apenas com alguns tímidos goles.

A verdade também é que Pansy estava se agarrando com Blaise, Aimee com Theo, e Daphne com Sasha, enquanto ele ficava se digladiando se deveria ou não beijar Draco. Então inventara uma desculpa para pegar um ar e pensar com mais calma. Era um saco não saber como agir com o próprio namorado. Era sua primeira vez namorando alguém, e tudo era uma grande e muitas vezes assustadora novidade.

Harry era inexperiente, ingênuo e tímido, ao passo que Draco era experimentado e autossuficiente, com aquela pose entediada de quem é dono do mundo. Suspirou, mandando que seu cérebro parasse de ficar pensando nessas coisas o tempo todo e permitindo que sua insegurança o dominasse.

Estava tamborilando os dedos sobre o balcão da pia enquanto tomava uns bons goles de água quando ouviu alguém falar em um tom baixo perto de seu ouvido.

"Olá."

Harry levou um susto e deixou cair o copo dentro da pia, mas felizmente o vidro permaneceu intacto, apesar do barulho que causou.

"Droga, você quase me matou do coração!" Exclamou com a mão no peito, olhando feio para Cedric, que apenas sorriu divertido.

"Desculpe, não era exatamente essa a minha intenção, apesar de que eu gostei de te ver todo arrepiado." Ele alargou o sorriso e encurralou Harry contra o balcão da pia, apoiando as mãos uma de cada lado do corpo dele. Harry arregalou os olhos e se inclinou para trás devido à proximidade entre seu rosto e o de Cedric. "Então, você está namorando mesmo aquele loiro aguado?"

Harry colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do garoto com intuito de afastá-lo, mas Cedric pareceu entender errado e escolheu esse momento para tentar roubar-lhe um beijo. Harry virou o rosto e acabou recebendo um beijo na bochecha, e imediatamente congelou ao ver que Draco chegara à cozinha naquele exato instante.

No segundo seguinte, Draco estava puxando Cedric pelo ombro e dando um soco certeiro no nariz empinado no garoto. Harry deixou o queixo cair e, quando seu namorado fez menção de ir bater mais um pouco no rapaz caído no chão segurando o nariz cheio de sangue, moveu-se para impedi-lo.

"Draco, calma!"

"Me larga, Harry! Ele estava praticamente te agarrando!" Draco exclamou com a voz engrolada, lembrando Harry de que ele já deveria ter ultrapassado o limite de álcool para uma única noite.

O resto do pessoal apareceu em questão de minutos, com se houvessem farejado a confusão, e então Blaise ajudou Harry a impedir Draco de voar em cima de Cedric, que foi socorrido por Sasha.

"Acho melhor irmos embora." Disse o primo de Cedric, tentando acalmar os ânimos. "Não sei o que aconteceu, mas meu primo tem mania de fazer as coisas sem pensar. Peço desculpas por ele."

Cedric tentou reclamar e se defender, mas Sasha o carregou para fora dali.

"Mas que saco, Draco! Você acabou com a minha noite!" Daphne reclamou para o loiro, fuzilando-o com seus olhos azuis antes de ir atrás dos rapazes. Draco apenas revirou os olhos e afastou os braços que ainda o seguravam, saindo carrancudo da cozinha.

"Mas o que aconteceu aqui?" Pansy finalmente perguntou o que todos estavam querendo saber. Todos à exceção de Vincent e Gregory, que deveriam ainda estar lá fora bebendo e rindo, distraídos do resto do mundo.

"Não vai dizer que Draco estava com ciúmes de Cedric?" Theodore perguntou abismado, e todos olharam para Harry em expectativa. O moreno balançou a cabeça indicando que sua boca era um túmulo e seguiu atrás de Draco. Não sabia para onde o namorado havia ido, mas depois de rodar pela casa, subiu para o segundo andar e foi para o quarto que estavam dividindo.

Draco estava deitado na cama com o braço tapando o rosto, e Harry, depois de fechar a porta cuidando para não fazer barulho, aproximou-se tentativamente do namorado, perguntando-se se ele havia caído no sono. Quando estava perto, soltou uma exclamação de susto quando Draco estendeu rapidamente a mão, segurou-lhe o pulso e puxou-o para a cama.

"Acho que hoje é o dia para levar sustos." Harry reclamou, engolindo em seco ao perceber que estava deitado de costas na cama com o namorado sobre seu corpo, encaixado entre suas pernas. De alguma forma, naqueles cinco últimos dias Harry conseguira que eles não acabassem em situações 'comprometedoras' naquele quarto, mas agora se via sem saída, com os olhos cinzentos e frios de Draco pregados nos seus.

"Como receber beijo de desconhecidos?" Draco perguntou com um quê de sarcasmo, o que fez Harry revirar os olhos. Mas então Draco enterrou os lábios nos seus, sobressaltando o moreno.

Harry sentiu as mãos dele descerem por seu corpo, uma delas escorregando por baixo de sua camisa e tocando-o sem qualquer pudor, com uma força que lhe deixaria marcas. Draco nem sequer dava-lhe espaço para respirar, tão voraz era seu beijo, a forma como sugava seus lábios e a maneira como a língua dele procurava a sua. Harry gemeu longamente em meio ao beijo quando o namorado o tocou sobre a calça, e isso parece incendiar ainda mais o loiro, que pressionou o corpo com mais força ao do menor.

Não era que não estivesse gostando, mas Harry pensou que não queria fazer aquilo com Draco completamente bêbado (ou talvez fosse mais um de suas desculpas para fugir, já que seu coração parecia já ter deixado seu peito há muito tempo, e estava agora quicando pelo quarto). Draco desceu os lábios para o pescoço de Harry e sugou sua pele com gosto, fazendo o moreno sufocar um gemido ao morder o lábio inferior com força.

"Draco... para." Pediu baixinho, sentindo seu corpo se tencionar e se odiando por isso. Sinceramente! Já tinha quase dezesseis anos na cara, _não_ era mais virgem, e estava agindo pior do que uma menina cheia de pudores do século passado. Garotos normais _jamais_ pediriam que o namorado parasse numa situação como aquela! Certo?

Mas no lugar de parar, Draco ergueu a camisa do moreno e abocanhou um de seus mamilos, sugando e mordiscando e fazendo Harry revirar os olhos dessa vez de prazer, inconscientemente abrindo mais as pernas para acomodar o corpo de Draco e ofegando baixinho ao sentir a ereção do namorado pressionada contra à sua. Talvez ele devesse parar de pensar tanto e simplesmente se deixar levar... deixar que Draco tirasse sua camisa e tocasse os músculos delgados de seu abdômen, causando-lhe arrepios, e deixar que ele lambesse sua pele como se ela tivesse o melhor gosto de todos.

"Você ficou lindo assim com a pele bronzeada." Draco murmurou rouco, descendo os beijos e as lambidas pelo torso de Harry.

O moreno abriu um sorriso tímido e nervoso ao perceber qual caminho que Draco estava tomando, e fechou os olhos suspirando ao sentir a língua do namorado circular seu umbigo e mordiscar com um tantinho a mais de força sua pele. E quanto Harry decidiu que seria mesmo aquela noite, que era até bom que Draco estivesse meio grogue da bebida, pois não perceberia todo seu nervosismo e falta de prática, sentiu o corpo do loiro pesar sobre o seu como um saco de batatas.

Abriu os olhos e abaixou o olhar.

Draco caíra no sono, abraçado ao seu torso, e agora ressonava baixinho. O álcool o vencera. E Harry não sabia se ficava aliviado, consternado ou indignado. Resolveu que ficaria apenas contente, pois amava seu namorado, e ele estava ali, nos seus braços, dormindo como um anjo loiro, o semblante tranquilo.

Acariciou os cabelos dele e sorriu. Teria outras chances de vencer sua timidez, tinha certeza, pensou, antes de também cair no sono.

**XxX**

**NA:** Sei lá... Isso estava jogado no meu computador há tanto tempo! Aí resolvi publicar, para não continuar lá esquecido por mais seis meses...

Vou adorar se todos comentarem! Quem sabe eu não faço ooooutra oneshot de continuação com a _segunda_ vez deles se vocês me mimarem bastante? ;]

Beijos!


End file.
